Comatose
by Scissor-Snipper
Summary: After two incidents That Mike Survived, A Car Crash is what puts him out in the end. Heather Deals with both Her Life with School and friends after surviving her accident. and the stress Mike's Comatose Stature left her with. please review!
1. Grave yard with lightning

**A/N: this story is new. And I will Intend on Finishing It. Every 3 Chapters from this point i will post a Author's Note at the Beginning.**

_It was raining that day. For a Few Brief Minutes, before anyone even woke up, The Rain had stopped. after that it was a perfectly Sunny Day. Most People were walking around having a fun time. Or Running Late for work. Or Just Lounging Around. There were two Differences. one was some Random Woman Who was dissapointed about losing her Job, And the Other was a Little Boy, Looking at someone's Grave._

_His Name, Was Mike. He was about 3 feet Tall, Barely 9. His Brown Hair was Long and Shifted nearly Completly Over hid eyes. with Natural Yellow Highlights. It's Hard to Even see his Turqouise eyes Behind the Fringe. At the Time, He was wearing a White Long-Sleeved Shirt with a Picture of a star on it. With Green Khaki Trousers to Seal the Deal._

_Mike Looked at the Grave, Not at All Worried about his Favorite Shirt Getting Wet._

_"Finally! I found you!" Called Out His Sister, Heather. Running Towards him, Mike Turned around To Look at her. She Wore a Green Long Jacket, Comparible to a Trench Coat, With a White Vest as all thats underneath. She was older then Him. On her Collage Course already. Her Trouser's were Brown Jeans. With White and Black Sneakers. Her Hair Yellow that turned somewhat Red when it Reached the Ends._

_"Why'd you Run off like that!" Heather Scolded. "Mother and Dad were Worried Sick! " Mike Didn't Pay Any Attention. He turned back to the Grave and read it Over. 'Here Lies Mari. 1999-2007. A Loving Sister. a Child Genius. Son to Amber and Ness. Sibling to Mike and Heather'_

_Lynn Noticed. "Oh. You wanted to Visit Mari's ' Grave again. Didn't you..." She Guessed. Not Noticing the Sudden Storm Bursting in. " I miss her as much as you..." She Continued. Not Noticing Mike was in a day dream._

_'I can always do what i Want when i'm asleep' this world Doesn't want that. If only i could control Everything. My brother lives on in My dreams. Can't he live on in real Life?'_

_"Mike! Listen to me!" Heather Shook Him Until he came back to Sense. Some Lightnign Struck a Man, who stopped mid Run and Fell. "Take your Head out of the Clouds now! Please!" Mike Looked up, A big Bolt of Red Lightning was heading right for him._

_"H...HMARI-!" Mike was about to Push his sister out of the way. When the Bolt Went Right into his heart. "aaaa...tttheer..." He Fell, Right on top of His Sister's Grave. Almost Limp._

_"Mike!" Heather Screamed in reaction, Immediatly Picking his Unconcious Body up and Running to Shelter. She Immediatly Noticed a Cave..a Odd Looking Cave. It was not there before. But It was Empty of Life. So Heather took Mike in there with her._

_The Cave seemed like a desert. and in all Senses that's what it was. Heather Layed Mike down Near a Rock. He opened his eyes..but shut them hardly a second adter_

_"ah...Mike. i could've protected You. If only i saw that coming. If i was stronger. I'm sure i would've been Able to Save Mari. as well...Now i'm Losing you..."_

_Heather Mourned. The Sky Looked like it was about to Clear up._

_And it did. The Lightning Storm was over._

_Heather Took Mike out of the Cave. and while looking around, she saw that They're was a good 50 People Struck by Lightning._

_Heather Immediatly Carried Mike to the Nearest Public Hospital_


	2. The Amusement Park'

Heather Continued Running, Almost Cradling Mike as she Ran inside the Hospital

"Emergency! emergency!" She yelled as she Ran in, To the reception.

"What is the problem?" The Nurse at the Desk asked, In a kind, Warm tone. then she Saw Mike. "Another Victim of the Lightning?" She asked

"Yeah.." Heather Sighed.

"We'll get him checked right away" The Nurse replied. Pressing a Button on her Phone. which was on loudspeaker.

"Hello, Nurse?" the guy on the other side of the phone said, it was a man. he sounded Hunky, with a singoporian accent to Boot.

"We've got another one" The Nurse replied.

"More Lightning Victims?" the Singaporian guy asked "This is the 10th one this Minute"

Heather Looked to her left and sure enough, they're were about 5 queue's of people carrying people struck by lightning. "He's my brother though..." Heather thought aloud.

"We'll See what we can do." The Singaporian guy said. "We need a stretcher, Stat!" he continued, talking to some guy on his end of the line.

5 weeks later

Mike was out of the hospital. His Parents, And Heather. Decided to go to his favorite Amusement park to celebrate

While Driving in the car to the Park, Ness; Mike's Dad. Kept switching the music on the radio. before turning it to the song 'Light of my Life' by the Roses.

"Do you like this song?" He asked

"Yeah." Mike Replied "I guess, it's okay..but..."

"It doesn't really fit the mood" Heather Added

"Okay" Ness said, Before switching the song again. It Skipped from 'Yellow Submarine' to 'Call me Maybe' to 'Baby' to 'the News' then to 'Paint it Black'

it seemed that Ness Thought that channel would be okay.

After a while, They were Driving through a forest. then, tehy were there.

"Alright Kids, We're at our Destination" Amber, they're mum, said. As she Stopped the Car as it parked and Walked out of the drivers seat. Shortly followed by Ness, then Heather and Mike.

Heather Was wearing a Slightly Different set of clothes then Before. Her Trousers were replaced with Deanham Jeans. Mike, was wearing different Clothes as well. He had a Blue Jacket over a plain white shirt.

"Can we go on the rollercoaster?" Mike Asked. almost immediatly upon entering the carnival.

The Carnival, Was The Way you'd expect a normal one to be in general. it was suprisingly Packed. and they're were at least 15 people in every Tent. And 10 Lover's Paired with their own indivual. A Few Kids having fun with their Parents. and all the People running the stands for Cotton Candy, and All the others, clearly Having fun and always Happy to help with any questions, kinda like Asdas.

"Not yet." Their Mother Replied. "Feel free to do your own thing,Here's the money" She Continued, Handing £20 to Heather. "Don't Leave Mike alone again, Heather" She Lectured. Before going of with Ness to The Fortune Teller,.

"I won't mum." Heather Said, Waving until her parents were out of sight. "Do you want to Have some Cotton Candy?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Mike Replied, Taking her Hand. As they walked to the stand.

Meanwhile, Just outisde the carnival, A Young Adult, With Silvery Grey Hair, In a Ponytail, and a blue buisness Suit. Stood Nearby. watching Ness with intrest

"I'll call you out yet."


	3. The Fun Times

Only 30 Minutes in, And Mike was already Enjoying his Trip back into Real Life.

First of, The Cotton Candy tasted Great. Second thing, Mike Really Enjoyed The Minstrel Guys running their Own Mini Circus, There were Some Breakdancers, Some Different Theme Parks. Heather Won herself a Teddy in one of the Games.

Mike Looked Around "Can we go on the RollerCoaster?" Mike Asked Again, for the 30th Time

"Sure." Heather Smiled, Waking up to it.

There wasn't a Cue, So Heather and Mike were greatfull for that. She Got a Good Look at the Guy running the Stall.

He was the Normal Pimply Teen You'd Expect Around that part "Do you want Tickets?" He asked, As if he Really Wanted a New job.

"Yes, For two" Heather Replied, Handing 2 Pounds over.

"Here you Go." The Pimply Teen Said, Handing the Tickets over. To Mike, He really sounded like Cleveland.

Heather And Mike Wanted to go Front Seat, But there was already someone there, So Mike Sat behind while Heather sat in front.

"Hi" Heather said to Her Next-Door-Neighbor On the Coaster

"Hello" He replied. With a incredibly strong Romanian Accent, Heather Liked the Singaporian Accents and all, but she found Romanian Accents even better.

His Hair was Light Brown, His Skin was Fairly Close, although it was clear He had just been in the sun for a while, He wore a Cerulean Blue Short Sleeved Jacket over a Green Sleeveless Vest, Alongside Those Jeans with Pockets all over the place. He had a Few Black Parts of his Hair Sticking Out, But that only helped add to his charm.

"I,,I'm Heather."

"Jowee," He Replied "Jowee Choco"

Mike Made a whistling sound Behind them "Lover Birds~" He teased.

"Shut up." Heather Sneared, As the Rollercoaster started.

"Woooooh!" Mike Cheered as it Started up, The Roller-Coaster had loop-De-Loops, And all the Other stuff he couldn't even name. It was also incredibly Fast, When it was over, Mike was Really Dizzy.

"Bye" Heather Said to Jowee as he walked of, Evidently Blushing in the face.

A Female Singer was Getting her Stage Ready.

"I see you have the Hots for him." Mike Giggled

"Shut your A-Hole, Mike" Heather Smirked.

One of the Singer's Stage-Hands completed the Microphone-Stereo Set,

"On any note, Can we go on the Ferris Wheel now?"

"I'm going to run out of Money before the Fireworks Start," Heather Remarked.

"Testing" Ran Through the Amusement Park as She Tested out her mike.

"It's that singer." Heather Noted, Looking at the girl on the stage as she started to sing

_"Create a Place through Shapes and Shades_

_Build a Blinding Stage where Beauty is Made But_

_When your Colours, Fade..._

_Everything will change..."_

The Singer was gaining a Audience fast.

"I Like that Music.." Mike Noted aloud, As He Listened to teh Song

_"I'm Trying hard to Imagine Better_

_Daydream Him_

_I'll wait forever_

_and Pray that our Paths Blur_

_Together..._

_It might not be true_

_But its' the Best i could Do_

_If only to keep a little piece of you_

_I can't keep it inside_

_I'll have to Shout it all out!_  
_All of the things i couldn't live without!"_

Heather Really Digged this music, It Seemed as if Everyone was leaving whatever Attraction they were at to Listen to the Singer. Then, She Looked Behind Herself.

It looked like a Sailsman in a Blue Tux With Silver Hair. "Do you like this song?" He asked

"Uh...Yeah" Heather Replied, While Trying to Listen to the Chorus.

"Nice, I like it to."

Heather was about to Ask something, But Then, the Sailsman(?) Answered it before she could ask "Names William, William Freed"

"Heather...Heather Druun"

"Nice to Meet you, Heather." The Man said, Before Walking off.

{A While Later}

_"Oh Oh oh,_

_This is Real Life.._

_Oooh Ooh._

_It's time to See, The Real Life!"_

And with that, The Song was over.

"Sis, Sis, Siiis," Mike Pestered Pulling on her sleeve.

"Huh? What is it?" she asked, Wondering about William.

"Did you like that song?" He asked

"Yeah, It...It was great" Heather Replied

"Can we go on the ferris wheel Now?"

"Uuh... Oh, Look, It's one of those Hit the Target, Win the prizes!" Heather Changed the Subject.

"Wow! Can you get me something?" Mike asked

"Better yet, I'll get Two!" Heather Smiled as she Walked to it.

William Freed Continued to Walk through the Amusement Park, Hiding Behind a Test Your Strength Machine, He Eyed Out Ness Druun, With His Wife, Amber

"You're going to Help them Continue..Aren't you?"


	4. And the Glum times

**Authors Note: i Probaly had you Confused, I meant Every 3 chapters from that point on, For example. take the chapter with a authors note, and add the Chapter Number by three to get the chapter with the next note.**

Also, After beating around the bush. Here we go with the Main event!

Heather Aimed the Ball again, as it Knocked Bullseye into one of the Passing Targets.

"Alright, Pick a prize!" The Stand-Keeper said,

Heather Looked at all the toys there, But she Noticed a Particular Plush. It looked like a Fox Person, with Brown Long Hair and a Yellow Dress.

"Ooh, ooh, Sis. Can i have that one?" Mike asked, Pointing at the Plush next to it, Another Fox Person, With Blue Goggles a Scarf and a Shirt.

"Well, If you can Hit a extra five. you can have both" The Man said

"Alright, Read 'em an' Weep!" Heather Said, As she Put another Pound in the Box. Grabbing another ball to Hit the Target-Bunnies with.

Amber and Ness were Walking around the Amusentment park, they still had that Singers Music in their head,

Ness, However, Had a small something else on his mind. That Buisnessman was Following him, he was sure of it.

"You go on Honey." He said To his wife.

"Why?"

"I...Forgot something" Ness Answered

"Alright then" She Replied as she walked ahead.

Ness Turned around. Looking William Freed in the Eye. "Why are you following me?"

William Didn't answer

Ness tried again "Why are you following me?"

William Looked at a little girl with her mum.

Ness got annoyed "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!?"

"... I'd be careful is i was you." William Stated

"Huh?" Ness asked. as it started to Drizzle a bit.

" Your Doing something intolerable. It is Unbeneficial. You need to stop!" William Yelled.

"I am not going to stop anything!" Ness Retaliated.

"...You're going to carry on that facade _until you die_, Aren't you?" William Asked, as he walked away.

Heather Aimed Steadily at the Last Rabbit she needed. And Threw the Ball, Unforunately, The Rabbit Moved and the Ball Skidded it.

Heather Sighed, Grabbing another Ball and Aiming again, This Time, It missed the intended Rabbit, But hit a New one.

"Now, Pick another Toy" the Man at the Stand said.

Heather Already Had the Fox Lady, And Now, She pointed at the Other Fox toy, The Stand Keeper took it of the stool and Handed it to Mike.

"Thanks Mari!" Mike Thanked..

Heather Stared at him Awkwardly...

" , Sorry..." Mike Cleared his thought, Staring down in a Glum Shift of mood." Thanks Heather"

"... What are you going to call them?" Heather Asked.

"Well, i was thinking-"

Mike was interrupted when a Rather Chubby Boy ran through the Amusentment Park "Run! That Lighting's Back!" He yelled,

Everyone promptly Started to Panic, as Rain started Pelting everything.

"Freaking Storms from Nowhere!" Heather Managed as She Pulled her Jacket up and Used it as a Umbrella, As she (Mike holding the two toys, And Heathers Teddy) Ran To the Car,

Halfway through the Running, She and Her Parents regrouped,

Heather and Mike Ran right into the Car, Dumping all their Prizes at their Feet. Amber back at the Wheel while Ness Rode Shotgun,.

-3 Hours later-

As they Rode, 'Not the End' by the Porasa's Was playing on the Radio.

"Are you Okay Honey?" Amber Asked, Momentarily Looking away from the wheel. Ness was absorbed in a Book he was reading, Mike was asleep.

"I'm Fine, mum." Heather Replied. Looking at her Sleeping Younger Brother. "I do not want to lose a Sibling Again" She thought to herself.

As she Heard what sounded like a Car Horn.

Heather Got a Good look at the Approaching Car, The Silver Haired Man from earlier was in it, But some Lady with Black hair and Opaque Glasses was driving.

"Mum... MUM LOOK OU-"

SMMMAAAASSSHHH!

Both Car's Skidded, One Car Was Knocked into a Ledge. The Occupants ran out.

The Other Car, Landed Upside Down, The Two at the Front Dead.. The Two at the Back..Very Close.

Mike still had a little bit of life left, He opened his eyes and looked as William Snatched the Book from his dead Father's hands.

"Stupid Rubbish!" William Muttered as he Tore a Page out. Mike Felt Life Drifting, he Looked at his Sister, Intense Amounts of Blood Leaving from her Eye.

"Mind Control, I tell you!" William Sneered again, Tearing a Good two chapters out.

Everything Went Blurry..And Mike faded out.

"M..Mike?...Miike?...Mike!...Mike!...Wake...up..urgh...ooow" Heather Moaned, and Sobbed. Blood From her Eye mixed with Her Tears in Considerable Amount of Pain as She Hunched over her Teddy, With hardly Enough Strength To open the Car door..

The Storm had calmed down. And it seemed there were not many casualties.

"Hello?" She heard someone say.

She Couldn't look up, It sounded Romanian; Jowee!

"..H...heelp..." She Managed to Blubber out.

"Hello?" Jowee (?) Said, as he Walked towards the car.. he looked in.. "I...I'll get help..." He said, Running back to a Phone Box.

"...Ow...Oooow...Heelp...Mike...Mari...Heelp..."


	5. Accident Aftermath

_5 hours later_

Heather Looked around, She was in a hospital Room.A Bandage covering her Torn Open Eye. That was **STILL** bleeding.

They were several other people in the room with her, She was given the Bed next to Mike, Who was Apparantly in a coma.

On the Other side was someone elses bed, a Girl who's Suffering from Lung Cancer, apparantly terminal,Her name was Cindi, according to the doctor who works here.

Heather Sighed, as the Incident messed up her Sight as well.

For example, Mike's Brown hair looked Blond now. and His Shirt seemed Green.

Heather Shifted Her weight, Staring At the Ceiling. Retreating into her thoughts

Jowee did call for a ambulance, Shortly After she heard him. They Quickly Confirmed her Parents were dead as soon as they got to the hospital, While Mike was In a Coma. Heather was probaly the only one who managed to stay concious...Or alive.

Needless to Say, Heather was really broken up about it.

Jowee had arrived earlier and left a get well card, as well as the Prizes she Won at the Park to Keep her happy. But Staring at the Fox-Dolls Hanging from a Clothes-Peg near Mikes death Only made her worse.

But something that really upset her is the Visit she could 2 hours ago

_The Hospital was Quiet, It was Still Dark, around 5am. Heather Sat on her Hospital Bed, Next to Mike, Who was still unconcious._

_When, A Man walked through the Door. The Lights were of so she couldn't see him._

_She happened to be a Window, so some light still shined through._

_When The Man walked into the Light..It was William._

_"Are you Okay?" William Asked._

_"...No" Heather Replied " My parents are dead and my brothers in a coma! thanks to you!"_

_"...Oh, It was a accident. I assure you. ..And i have a gift for you" William Said, Reaching into his bag and bringing out a Cuddly Fox Toy. Placing it on the Bed "I hope you like it" He said, Before leaving the room_

_Heather Scoffed, She Knew he was in the Car, so he's responsible for her parents death. and now he has the nerve to buy her a Plush Fox!_

Although...It was cute.

Heather Shifted her Weight once more. Sighing In sadness as she Looked at the Fox-Dolls.

"Mari...and Jowee..."

12:00am

The Singoporian Doctor was there, To Check up on Mike.

"All Life system's seem Normal" He said, Unaware that Heather Was Watching him.

He Then Checked the Heart Beat Monitor "His Heart is working normally.. As well"

Heather Looked over, And Noticed the Singaporian's Features more clearly.

He Had a Slight Beard, And a Small moustache, His Hair was Black with Yellow Highlights and his eyes were a Hazel Brown, He wore what you'd expect a doctor to wear, His Name (apparantly) was; Doctor Cookie. Which..was Pretty much the funniest Name she could ever imagine.

Doctor Cookie, Was Checking on Mike's Pulse. and all of his General Comatose-Ness. While a Nurse (Lily Cure) Stayed there.. Nurse Cure then Walked over to Heather.

"Hello, heather. How are you?"

"Not very good...It still hurts" Heather Moaned, Gripping the bandage. which still had flesh blood leaking from it.

"Well, We are going to take a few test's. Okay, Then we'll see if you're going to be okay" Nurse Cure confirmed, As Doctor Cookie finished up with his Examantion of Mike.

"I can't guarantee how long it'll be before he Awakens, Heather" Doctor Cookie Said, as he wandered of.

"I understand" Heather Replied sadly, Taking a Look at the Two Fox-Dolls at Mikes Bedside.

Heather Silently Began to Cry.


	6. Grief and Regret

_5 weeks Later_

Heather Sighed, In Her Casual Clothes, a Bandage still over her eye. She Had just been Let out of the Hospital to Continue with life. Her Sigh, Unlike most sigh's when you're let out of the hospital, Was Not one of Happiness, it was one of Sadness.

Mike Still hadn't woke up. Nurse Cure said she'd Let Heather Visit Mike Any Time She Wanted. and Even, as a Act of Symphathy for being the Only Survivor of the Incident. Moved all her Prizes into her house, However. Heather made specific Request to Leave the Fox-Dolls hanging of the Clothes peg there. For Mike, When he Wakes up.

Heather Walked Out of the Hospital,And Not Watching where she was going, bumped into a Little Boy.

"Owwee!" The Boy Cried as he Fell unto his Butt

"I'm Sorry" Heather Said, Looking as the Boy started Releasing a Gusher of tears. Heather Got a Better look at the Kid's Shirt,. It was a Blue Shirt with the Logo of the Carnival Heather went to the Day of the Lightning.

"Poor, Poor Timothy" A Woman Said as she Helped the Little 3-year old up. "You Should Really Watch where you're..." The Women was about to Continue Telling Heather Of, But then she Noticed The Bandage over her eye. "Oh..Forget i said anything." She Said, Before entering the Hospital with the 3-year old.

Heather Sighed, Her House was fairly close to the District Mike Called 'The Place with all the Important Stuff'... Which is where she Was, Heather Thought He Named it that because, well...All the Important Buildings were there, Town, Hall, Asda's, All the Shops, The School, The College, the Church, the Hospital.

Heather Could Go on all day listing the Things in her head. But She really wasn't in the mood. She Sighed a Sigh of Depression Once More, and left the Buisness District. Heading to the Residental. Where her house was right on the Border to. She Used the Key She had with her, Remembering How Her Mother always Did it, She Pushed it in, Turning it counter Clockwise, then twisting Clockwise within a Second. Heather Used the Same Method, Closing the Door Without touching the Handle. The Way her dad always did it.

Heather Sighed, Walking Out to the Backgarden, and Sitting on the Swing, She Rememberd The Time Mike was A Baby, Her Parents were busy Installing a New Swing Set for Two. Heather Sighed, Looking at the Dandelions that grew Nearby. They Used to Seem Green, But thanks to her Now Colour-Blind Position they looked a Moldy Grey.

Heather Sighed, As She Shut her eyes and started to Daydream.

* * *

_Heather Woke Up, She was in her Bed. Heather Sighed. Looking Out of her Window, She Saw Mike and Mari Playing. Heather Smiled, as her Heart Warmed up. then, She Realized, This Happened Before. This Was HOW Mari Died._

_At That Instant, Heather Panicked. As she saw the Ball Her Younger Siblings were playing with Rolled to the Middle of the Road._

_"Oh no!" She Tried to Say, But She Didn't, of Course she Didn't. It was a Dream, She Was running down the Stairs like she was then. She Opened the Door Like She did Then._

_Mari Had Walked to The Middle of the Road, and Picked the Ball up_

_"I got it, ,Mike!" The Little Girl Cheered. Mike Frowned, Heather Looked at a Incoming Ford Prefect/_

_"Mari... LOOK OUT MARI!"_

_Mari Looked to her Right as the Car Came By..._

_SPLAAATT!_

* * *

"MAAAAAAARRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I!" Heather Woke up in a Cold Sweat. She was lying on the Grass, She must have fallen of the Swing while Doozing Of

Heather Spent a Few Seconds Breathing Heathily.

it's Funny, How it's always a Car that Ruins your Life?


	7. Friends and Fiends

**First Things first, we need a Authors note here. I'm Sure the majority of you realize who William is, and who all the other guys are. But just in case you couldn't.**

**I won't do a thing. This Authors note serves no purpose because there's nothing to say.**

Heather Stood up, walking into the Kitchen.

She was lucky enough to be at the right age to live on her own. so she just sat on a chair in the dining room. staring into space, and lost in thought.

"I'll visit the Hospital Tomorrow" Heather decided.

just then, She heard a knock on the door. Heather slowly walked to the door and opened it, it was one of her friends. Zasha.

Zasha had the demeaner to be expected of a girl her age. being a total 'Valley Girl' she wore the clothes you'd expect one to wear, had the blond hair you'd expect one to wear, and the long false eyelashes and makeup you'd expect one to wear.

"Have i come at a bad time?" Zasha asked.

"...No. come in." Heather Replied.

As Zasha walked in, she paused to look at the bandage over Heather's eye.

"Like, OMG. What happened to your eye!?" Zasha freaked.

"It'll probaly be top story on the news...if it hasn't already..." Heather Sighed, sitting back down in the kitchen. Motioning to a Chair Zasha could use. and Zasha used said chair to rest her butt.

"So, Like, How are things?...Other than the eye i mean, Like...Hurt." Zasha Asked

"Yeah...Hurt..." Heather Said. "Other than that i'm not okay."

"With Eye-Hurt, or...without Eye-Hurt?"

"Without Eye-Hurt...Eye-Hurt makes it worse..." Heather Sighed.

"Like...Double...Owch?"

"Yeah, Exactly Like Double owch"

"Double Owchs are the Worst Owchs, EVER..." Zasha capitilized that last word in her head for emphasis.

"Okay...you lost me..." Heather Admitted, Zasha was a good friend and all, But... she rarely understood that incredibly forced accent.

"Soooo...Do you...Like? Have any Games?" Zasha Asked.

"You've been coming round on a daily basis. you'd know by now..." Heather pointed out.

"Oh...Right, Yeah...What game do you like, Want to Play?"

"Final Fantasy?"

"Nah. We've played that, Like, Totally Every time i've came round."

* * *

As the Two Girls continued their chatter, William Freed walked past the House, and He Looked in.

He had the Lady with Opaque Glasses and Long Black hair with him.

"I trust you know what to do?" William asked.

"Yes." the Lady said, as William walked on his own way.

* * *

The Two Girls inside the House, had decided to play Barbie; Horse Rescue Service (or whatever it's called). Heather Didn't really know why she had the game. Her mum brought it for her once and she never got around to it, So Heather was letting Zasha play it, while she just sat and watched.

At that Second, The Electricity went out, Heather and Zasha could still see while all the Curtains were open. but some area's, like the upstais hallway, were in total darkness. so Noone Noticed the Ladder being Climbed. until they hears Noises coming from the attic.

", Like...What was that!?" Zasha Asked in panic. standing on the bed.

"Whoever it is, they're not very good at keeping quiet..." Heather Replied with a Deadpan expression. As she and Zsasha walked out of the room, Heather Banged into the Ladder as it Fell Down, Leaving whatever was in the Attic stuck.

"Owwch...that hurt..." Heather Complained, rubbing her noise. While Zasha just stared inside the attic. gobberblasted.

Heather Looked up, and her mouth hanged open.


	8. Shortest Chaptever ever

"Owwch... That hurt..." Heather Complained, Rubbing her head. While Zasha just stared inside teh attic. gobberblasted

Heather Looked up, and her mouth hanged open.

Was a robber in there, No,a Evil thing that could possibly destroy the planet, Nope, a Black Mamba,Not that either, what it was. was... a Letter.

Heather tried to reach the letter but then she looked in her parents room. the closet was halfway open. Cautiously Heather and Zasha walked up to it.

"Like, what do you think the Letter's about? And What's with the Closet?" Zasha asked around two seconds before Heather Opened it dramatically. only to find nothing in there. that goes litreally, Nothing. No things were added, Things were just taken.

Tip...Toe...Tip...Toe

"A thief, Like, that all?" Zasha asked

"Why would a thief steal my Dad's Clothes...?" Heather asked herself

"Like, No idea."

Tip... Toe... Tip... Toe

"Hold on." Heather Told Zasha. "Listen."

Both Zasha and Heather Listened very carefully, without exchanging a word, they ran downstairs.

Unforunately Zasha tripped up on the Stairs and Landed on Heather, who Fell right on the Thief.

"OOOOOOOW!" The thief cried as the Two girls fell on her back.

Heather Looked at the thief, it was the Lady from the car Crash.

At that Instant, so to Speak. Her Blood Boiled.

"YOU!" she Yelled out angrily, Frightening Zasha, "WHY DID YOU CRASH INTO MY PARENTS!"

The Opaque-Glasses Lady Said Nothing.

"Why did you CRASH THAT ****ING CAR INTO MY PARENTS! THAT KILLED THEM! ARE YOU HAPPY!?"

The Opaque-Glasses Lady Said Nothing. for a while, But Heather's One-Eye Glare seemed enough to Get her to talk.

"I...I Know the Truth of the World... He was hiding it, William wanted everyone to know the truth... He wanted Everyone to know...You dad wouldn't let that... so... X"

After a While of staring at The Opaque-Glasses Lady, who had Breaked down in tears. Heather walked upstairs, grabbed the toy fox William got her.

And walked into the Bathroom, Crying.


	9. Memories

Heather Lay on her bed, Hugging the Teddy bear she got from the Carnival. She was Asleep, she cried herself to sleep a few minutes ago. Zasha had left about a hour before then. Claiming that she too, was starting to feel depressed. The Opaque Glasses Lady took of first chance she got. Smiling at what she suceeded at grabbing.

The Opaque Glassse Lady ran out of the Street, and ran past the Hospital, She ran into a Forest. and knocked on the Door to a Mansion.

* * *

_Heather, Is a person that Lately has always been miserable when awake. But in turn, Her Dreams are quite pleasent ones. Normally Memories, Or Mike waking up from his coma, Or her parents somehow surviving the Crash. and The Opaque Glasses Lady and William dying instead._

_This Dream in particular, Was a Memory of Heather,Mike,Mari and their Parents having a Picnic 2 year's ago. Like normal, Mari was hoggign all the choclates. Mike was talking to Their Dad about some Foxes he just saw. Heather was eating some Strawberry Jam sandwiches. And her Mum was just sitting there, Starting up friendly Conversations._

_Then, It started to Rain. Heather helped her Mum tidy everything up, Both sharind the Bag as the Family ran to the Car and Drove Home._

_The Dream didn't necassarily end there._

_The Dream continued for the Whole Ride Home. Heather, Mike and Mari were in the Back. Heather was reading a Book in her spare time. While Mike and Mari were Counting how many People they Drove by._

* * *

At that Instant, Heather woke up. She remembered the Book she was reading as the one her dad was the day He died. In a quick moment of Panic. Heather Ran out of the House. and Continued running, by the time she reached the Remains of her car. she was out of breathe, Looking at the cover of the book, that lay torn to pieces. Heather could only make out ' Huma- Gr-test -fo-'

At that instant, a very Unsettling Hand Landed on her Back.

Heather turned around. William Threed was there, smiling Tensely at her.


	10. Uncorrectionesque

**Authors Note:yep. that's right. Cliffhanger, I must say. i'm honestly suprised this story is so popular. I am sorry i take forever for such short chapters. but i've got a few bigger works. But without further ado, Time to Continue where we left off!**

"Hey...Heather, Why are you here?" William asked Tensely.

Heather couldn't find herself to say any words. she held onto the book and took a few steps backwards.

"I must thank you for finding this book" William said, Promptly snatching it off her.

"Hey! give that back!" Heather said, charging in for a push, But william sidestepped, leaving heather to stumble for a bit before steadying herself again.

"I must admit i forgot all about this." william admitted, walking deeper into the forest. Heather immediatly ran after him. Following him through all the little grazes of nothing but graze. even if she had all of her eyes, and could see colours properly. she would not have needed to hold onto everything she could. the dark night made her almost blind.

after a while, William stopped at what must've been his destination. a Small little closing with a Little fire burning in the middle. the Opaque-Glasses lady was there, as well as about 5 others she never saw before.

they included a Slim teen that appeared somewhat Naive, a Lady with a pug-ugly face. a Man in a Tuxedo, a ambigously brown Chubby Guy and a Duo of Identical Ladies.

William wordlessly Wisked The Blasted Book into the Fierce Flame. then he started to speak

"when will we commence the next step?" the teen asked.

"In about a minute." Was william's Response.

"Good...they need to go down" One of the Identical Ladies said.

The Man in the tuexdo took a Small sip of his Juice and then proceeded to throw the rest into the Fire. It quickly Spread around. Cuasing the Chubby Man and The Identical Ladies to step back in suprise, and teh Teen to Fall of his Seat.

"We should get going...now" William Stated nonchalantly. As he Began running past heather, He didn't notice her however, Must've been to dark. in fact, Heather was only able to see his group of 'friends' because of the fire constantly increasing in size.

the Opaque Glasses lady, The Naive teen, and the Identical Ladies took off almsot simutanesouly, nearly tripping of each other as they ran past heather. The rest Took off shortly after. making sure not to fall over a loose branch or something.

* * *

without a single thought to herself. heather than took herself to running as well. it was odd actually. despite being practically blind wtih the cobination of clourblindess and extremem dark. heather seeemed to know exactly where it was she was going. a miracle that happened to save her life.

Heather didn't take too long in running back home and locking the dor on her way back. she left the lights on, so she was able to see everything that was there.

Heather found herself unable to sleep. so she turned the TV in the living room on and decided to watch whatever was on at the time.

...

...

_"heather..."_

_"zzz..."_

_"heather? wake up..."_

_"zzz...zzz"_

_"heather, it's me.. Mike!"_

_A the sound of that voice. Heather instantly opened her eyes, sure enough, it was Mike._

_"MIKE!" Heather Smiled, as she practically Threw herself of the chair and immediatly grabbed mike in for a Bear hug._

_"h..heather..i cant breathe.." he chocked._

_"oh" heather smiled, stopping the hug. _

_Just looking at mike made her happy. But...Things were a bit hazy._

_"what happened to your eye, sis?" mike asked. btu then, Nurse Cure arrived, with Jowee_

_" it was a miracle. he just woke up.. out of the blue, A Miracle" Nurse Cure stated,_

_Jowee walked up to heatehr "We also found William. and Arrested him for Attempted Murder, Murder, Arson, Harassment, Paedophelia,and scaring people"_

_Heather giggled "that last one wasn't as Dire though"_

_"true dat" jowee agreed. " they also got the glasses lady and the other guys"_

_Heather smiled beyond healthy standards, and began to choke Jowee with a bear hug._

_She realized this and stopped almost immediatly._

_knock, knock._

_"i'll get it" Heather said, as her 2 houseguests and brother waited in the living room. Upon opening the door. it was Zsasha._

_"Hey! Heather, Like, how's it going?" Zsasha asked. now she was in a Single white Dress that went down to her Heels. _

_"Do you, Like, Like my new Dres? and i heard, like, that Mike was awake now, So , like, awesome...like!" Zsasha continued._

_Heather then noticed something odd. normally when Zsasha shows heather her new clothes, she goes into a long and boring description of how her mama's fashion shop came out with it, ad how it's the latest trend._

_Heather didn't let that ruin her morning. "come in," Heather Said gleefully. as Zsasha walked inside to see Nurse Cure, Jowee and Mike._

_"aaw, Mike. ya little 's it going?" Zsasha asked. _

_"...great!" Mike grinned, "hey, heather. did you know that the scientist's have invented a way to bring people back to life, perfectly?" He continued. "they've chose are parents to prove it" he grinned._

_"really!?" ehather asKeD._

_"yEaH!"mIkE cOnFiRmEd._

* * *

heather woke up.


	11. School Haze

Heather was confused, She stood up, And opened the Curtains. It was daytime,

"Must've been a dream..." She said to herself, The Idea that mike woke up on the same day William was put into Jail and the Scientists found a way to revive people without resulting in Zombies (Which she well knew were fake!) Was too good to be true.

Heather walked into the Kitchen, It was 6:00am, And it was Monday. A School day, Heather Put her school uniform on, And grabbed her stuff and Walked out.

* * *

It is a well know fact that not many people like school, but they go anyway, Because they often have a gang of friends in school.

This was true for Heather as well, her Gang of friends were mostly females, and one Gay person (not that she minded about these things)

Zsasha was In her Group of Friends, And was always noticible in school because of her Neon Pink backpack that always gave people headaches when looking at it, Then there was Monica, Who had Long Violet Hair, And was a Midget, She often wore her Hair in a ponytail, only today she wasn't, The others included Mary and Rose, The former had Blond Long hair and the Other Black Short hair The Gay Guy was called Alexander James Cricket, who was practically famous for making it absurdly obvious he was homosexual, and not being bullied for it.

When Heather arrived at her friends usual Meeting spot, A Bench near a tree. Mary, Zsasha, and Alexander were already there, it was 8:00am (takes about 1 hour and 30 minutes to get to the school) And they had a free period first thing in the morning. Heather sat down next to Mary.

"whoa!" Mary exclaimed upon noticing the bandage around Heathers eye "are you alright?" she asked.

Heather merely Shook her head.

"Well...is your Eye okay?"

Heather Nodded.

"Heather...If you didn't feel well, why didn't you tell the school you weren't coming, we've still got a hour before school starts." Alexander stated, not hiding how concerned he was.

a hour passed and Monica and Rose arrived in their own times. Heather remembered how Zsasha and Rose were the only ones to come round, And that Mike always used to tease her by saying she went out with Cricket..until she met Jowee..

Heather felt really depressed again, When she and her friends moved into the library for their free period to revise. She hardly did anything, she just absent mindedly circled words in the book, not paying the slightest bit of attention. She didn't even notice when everyone left. Until she took her eyes of the book.

Heather got up and Walked into her science class, She didn't pay attention in that either, nor her maths. She didn't eat anything in lunch, a Memory came right out of nowhere and practically ruined her whole day.

When school was over, Heather didn't rush to meet up with her friends like she normally would, she just walked on home. Not even noticing the Naive teen from the forest following her home...


	12. Misdemeanours

_A Day Later..._

Homeroom, Who liked Homeroom. Who was Meant to like homeroom.

Heather's Teacher was .One reason not to Like Home-room.

Second Reason not to Like Homeroom; You never do anything in it.

Pretty much, the List went on and On with reason's Heather didn't like Homeroom.

But Heather noticed something that made it a little better.

"We have a new member of this Class" Announced.

_Dumb Teacher,_ Heather Thought, _This didn't make it better at all..._

What did make it better. however, is that The Vice Principal told Heather she'd need to leave halfway through Homeroom.

"Hey..." Rose, Who was sitting next to Heather giggled. "That Kid's got a Goatee going on..."

"You do know we're in high school don't you..." Heather Sighed.

"Back to what i was saying. please welcome our new Classmate; Travis Paulson"

Heather looked at Travis, he looked like that Teen from William's Group.

"You can Sit next to Zasha over there" Mr. Hayling pointed out where Zasha was sitting, and Travis Touched Down there.

"Hey" Zasha Cheered

"Yeah...Hi" Travis Replied back.

Since Nothing Decent was Happening (register was finished, new kid introduced, bla blah blah) Heather Looked at the time on her Note to Leave Class.

8:45am.

1 minute time... Figuring it wouldn't really matter if it was one lousy minute , Heather decided to Show the Card and be on her way.

-/-/-/-/-

The Vice Prinicipal, Vice Principal Wingerham. was among the Nicer Teachers in the School. When Heather did go to meet here, Wingerham told Heather that she should rest, if her eye was still hurting to that degree, "

kids with that type of injury shouldn't even be in sschool" was one of the things The Vice said.

Heather Merely Nodded all the way through.

"Calll the School when you think you're feeling better..." Said again.

"I am Feeling better though" Heather Sighed.

"Well...you should at least leave 5 minutes earlier giving the account of your Injury."

"Yeah. I'm Fine with that" Heather Nodded.

"Here's a Note" Vice Principal Wingerham handed Heather a 5 minutes early Note and Heather was on her way.


End file.
